Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 4 & 5 \\ 4 & 8 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 4 \\ 4 & 8 \\ 5 & 5\end{array}\right]$